Recently, a number of functions available for users has been increased in various electronic apparatus as technologies advanced. Thus, in an image forming apparatus such as a photocopying machine, a user-interfacing display apparatus such as a liquid crystal panel is used for displaying those functions in a user-friendly manner. More specifically, for example, options of detail setting are displayed first. Then, as a pop-up screen, detail items of details of the option that is selected is displayed in a pop-up manner (as pop-up display). In this way, it is possible to display a large number of functions in a user-friendly manner.
Moreover, it is possible to cause, for example, the photocopying machine to process a plurality of jobs. The photocopying machine displays a process state, for example, on a liquid crystal panel, while processing those jobs sequentially. On the other hand, the liquid crystal panel is provided with, for example, an interruption key for detecting (receiving) an interruption instruction from a user with respect to a job that is being processed or standing by, as a key for controlling the process of the jobs. For example, when the user presses the interruption key, the photocopying machine detects the interruption instruction, and is switched to an interruption mode so as to suspend an operation for the job that is being processed or standing by that are selected, and performs operation for another job.
As described above, in recent years, for use in an electronic apparatus capable of processing a plurality of jobs, used is a user-interfacing display apparatus provided with an interruption key for receiving an interruption instruction, the display apparatus being for displaying information as to a job, and displaying, in a pop-up manner, detail items of detail setting.
As an example of such user-interfacing display apparatus, Japanese Publication of Patent No. 2887800 (corresponding to Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application, Tokukaihei, No. 1-270095 (published on Oct. 27, 1989) discloses a user-interfacing display apparatus for erasing display of a pop-up screen when the display apparatus is switched to an interruption mode while displaying the pop-up screen.
With the user-interfacing display apparatus, the pop-up screen is erased, for example, when, while the pop-up screen is displayed, another user presses the interruption key so that he can do recording. Thus, it is not necessary for the another user to erase the pop-up screen by himself. Therefore, it is possible to improve the user-interfacing display apparatus in user-friendliness.
Moreover, as another example of such user-interfacing display apparatus, Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application, Tokukai, No. 2002-41202 (published on Feb. 8, 2002) discloses a user-interfacing display apparatus for changing display of a pop-up screen into a display character, such as an icon, a message, or the like, when the display apparatus is switched to an interruption mode while displaying the pop-up screen. With the user-interfacing display apparatus, a pop-up screen that is popped-up (expanded) is changed into a small display character such as an icon or a message, for example, when, while the pop-up screen is displayed, another user presses the interruption key so that he can perform recording. Thus, it is not necessary for the another user to erase the pop-up screen by himself. Therefore, it is possible to improve the user-interfacing display apparatus in user-friendliness. Moreover, it is possible to clearly indicate that the pop-up screen was displayed before the input by the interruption key, for example.
However, in each arrangement of those publications, how detail items displayed on the pop-up screen are set is not clear for users. The users may be confused by this.
Specifically, in the Japanese Publication of Patent No. 2887800 and the Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application, Tokukai, No. 2002-41202 have such a problem that it is difficult to know whether setting displayed on the pop-up screen before switching into the interruption mode is valid or not, because the display of the pop-up screen popped-up to display (to perform extension display (popping-up) of) the detail items is erased, converted into an icon, or hidden behind the background screen. The users may be confused by this.
Moreover, in case the display of the pop-up screen is erased or converted into a display character, the users may be confused as to whether he should validate or invalidate the setting of the pop-up screen erased or converted into the display character, after the interruption mode is ended.